ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
World Of Warriors
The World Of Warriors is an epic fantasy adventure film directed by Ridley Scott and written by friend James Jacobs. Rated 15A for strong threat and moderate battle violence. Runtime: 2 hrs 23 mins ( 143 mins ) Plot: In the city of Jacobstown, King Atlas tells his young son Alexander to come inside & have his dinner. 18 years later, Atlas takes Alexander to meet his old friend and mentor, sorcerer Hercules. Hercules then agrees to train Alexander into a warrior like his father before him. Alexander says goodbye to his father and begins training. 2 years later, Hercules tells Alexander that an organization called the Techno Clan has invaded Jacobstown and all of the 4 corners of the world and they prepare to fight. Alexander & Hercules fight their way through the city. Hercules then tells Alexander to go to Warriorstown, a place where all the greatest warriors come together. Alexander & Hercules bid farewell to each other & Alexander sets off. Alexander is then confronted by hundreds of droids but he is assisted by a mercenary named Captain Cable. They defeat the droids and head to Warriorstown. Upon arriving in Warriorstown, Alexander meets the city's ruler General Caesar, young warrior Lucas, monster Goliath & several soldiers. They then give their speeches about taking the battle to the Techno Clan. Goliath then challenges Alexander & Lucas to a fight in an arena. They win with Hercules's help and Alexander is reunited with his old master. In Jacobstown, many people are being tortured by the Techno Clan. The leader, Supreme General Techno tells his soldiers that he plans to attack Warriorstown. In Warriorstown, Hercules tells Alexander that Atlas was killed by Techno during the invasion of Jacobstown and that he failed to safe him. Enraged, Alexander then plans to take back Jacobstown. The Techno Clan is preparing for battle. General Caesar then gives a speech about not giving up & to take back Jacobstown and their cities and a huge party interferes. Alexander then visits Jacobstown and tells the people that one day they will be free. A messenger informs Techno that the invasion of Warriorstown has failed. Techno then orders Alexander's death. Alexander and his allies capture the remaining cities from the Techno Clan. After training hard with his new allies, Alexander then plans to take back Jacobstown & defeat Techno once and for all. Alexander, Lucas, Hercules, Casear, Cable & Goliath all attack the Techno Clan. Many soldiers on both sides are killed. Alexander & Lucas then confront Techno in his throne room. After an intense fight, Techno is defeated and mortally wounded. He is then taken prisoner, Jacobstown is freed & Alexander is crowned King. In an epilogue, Alexander is now a family man. He is informed of Techno's escape. He then tells Lucas and his allies and together they all set out to recapture him. Techno then makes his escape by boat. He then swears revenge on Alexander before succumbing to his wounds and dies. Alexander and his allies discover Techno dead in his boat. Alexander then decides to hold a funeral for Techno, paying respect to his fallen enemy. Cast: Chris Hemsworth as Alexander Taron Egerton as Lucas Michael Fassbender as Hercules Oscar Isaac as Techno Russell Crowe as General Caesar Liam Neeson as Captain Cable Josh Brolin as Goliath Kurt Russell as Atlas Andrew Garfield plays Col. Bruce, Tobey Maguire plays Maj. Matthew, Kit Harington plays Sgt. Sam, Dave Bautista plays Gen. Gamitron, Jared Leto plays Col. Dexter & Adam Driver plays Cap. Christron. Reception & Sequel: World Of Warriors received generally positive reviews from critics and was a box office success. A sequel, World Of Warriors 2 is in development. It got 88% on Rotten Tomatoes. Logos: 20th Century Fox / TSG Entertainment / Scott Free Productions